Mars Century
The Mars Century timeline, or MC for short, is a continuation of the colony After Colony timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and its follow-up Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz in which the events of the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop take place. Series *''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop'', a novel serialized in Gundam Ace. Timeline Due to the difference in measuring passing time between Mars and Earth (1 Mars year = about 2 Earth years), events are measured using Mars years and Earth seasons- ie MC 0022 First Winter (First winter season, Earth years) vs MC 0022 Next Winter (The next year's Winter, Earth years). MC 0012 - First Spring *Hilde Schbeiker and Duo Maxwell separate. MC 0012 - Next Autumn *Duo travels to Mars. MC 0014 - Next Winter *Duo Maxwell gets into a motorbike accident on Mars in which several of his limbs are broken. He is rescued by Trowa Barton and brought to a hospital. MC 0015 - First Spring *While recovering, he is reunited with Hilde who has moved to Lanigreen Republic as a librarian and and moves in with her. Eventually, they marry. Duo leaves soon after their marriage to wander the Martian wilderness. MC 0016 - First Spring *Duo returns to Hilde, who has become a nun at a church orphanage and demands a divorce due to debts incurred. After the divorce goes through, Duo becomes a bounty hunter in order to pay off their debts and begins to call himself 'Father Maxwell'. MC 0017 - First Summer *Father Maxwell, traveling Mars as a bounty hunter, encounters Zechs Merquise (aka "Cyrene Wind") and his daughter Naina Peacecraft while hunting a bounty. Father is entrusted with the care of Naina as Zechs goes after the bounty, and takes her to live at Hilde Schbeiker's orphanage in the Lanigreen Republic. MC 0017 - Next Summer *Father Maxwell and Naina arrive at Lanigreen Republic. Father Maxwell encounters his son, Duo Maxwell, for the first time. MC 0018 - Next Winter *Father Maxwell returns to Schbeiker Orphanage on Christmas for a visit. During this visit, an attempt is made to kidnap Naina Peacecraft; the attempt is thwarted by Father and Zechs/Cyrene Wind, who takes Naina back with him. MC 0020 - Next Autumn *Katherine Oud Winner and her friend Stella begin to attend school and grow distant. During a battle between rebels and Mars Federation forces, Stella is killed. Katherine hijacks a Mars Suit and battles the Federation forces, becoming marked as a rebel herself. Following this, her brother Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton arrive to take her to their base of operations. MC 0021 - First Winter *"Milliardo Peacecraft" is assassinated by Trowa Phobos. At his funeral, neither his "wife" Lucrezia Noin nor "children" Naina and Milou appear to cry, and a mysterious man stands behind them. Trowa Phobos is recruited by Instructor W and Katherine Oud Winner to become a mobile suit pilot, and is trained for the next year by Catherine Bloom and Doktor T. MC 0022 - First Spring *Relena Peacecraft is awoken from cryogenic sleep and comes to power as President of the Mars Federation, declaring it a pacifist nation. Katherine Winner meets Relena, Naina, and Milou Peacecraft. MC 0022 - First Winter *Trowa Phobos and Catherine Bloom return to Mars from his training to meet a troubled Katherine Winner. MC 0022 - Next Winter *Heero Yuy is awoken from cryostasis. Operation Mythos begins. The Lanigreen Republic declares independence and war against the Mars Federation, led by "Zechs Merquise". Katherine Oud Winner runs away to join Relena Peacecraft's side, taking the Prometheus mobile suit with her. Category:Information Category:Timeline